


A date by the fountain, if you so please

by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by



Series: Jetko renassaince week [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I had to rewrite all day four, JIn has a little crush on Lee, M/M, because day three fucked it up, but well, my fluffly date now became serious disscussion with stalkers, sorry i dont sleep, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by
Summary: It's not tender, it's serious business.(There's tenderness between that everyone can see, tough)Or Jet and Zuko talk about things, and their friends talk about them.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Longshot/Smellerbee (Avatar)
Series: Jetko renassaince week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	A date by the fountain, if you so please

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH, I gonna sleep! Grammar and edit can be wrong at this pint I don't care (I care, fix it later)

Everyone in the tea shop noticed that Lee was in a good mood today. The kid had good manners, and did the job well,(and his face attracted lots of customers) but it was obvious he didn’t care a lot for the job, and just wanted it done.

His happy disposition today immediately caused commotion, a lot of gossip came about the possible cause.

Zuko was oblivious of this fact- it only occurred to him that there were more giggles than usual- and continued his day normally.

But Jin, who liked the boy and followed both the rumor mill and his face every day- it made the tea worth it!- noticed the changes. He really seemed more content after his last day off.

Maybe it was like her friend said, and he found someone to date?

Geez, that’s a bummer. She wanted to ask him out, maybe even go to the Firelight Fountain with him.

But of course it must be someone interesting if he made Lee face so bright. Her curiosity just went up and so she decided to observe the situation more closely.

Haha, no, she had to go back to the shop, she would just ask for the bill.

...but when Lee came to her table, his face was full of dark clouds.

It was so different from before that it shocked her. He didn’t even seem to register her well. What had changed?

After he left, she followed his gaze, and noticed he was looking outside, where Jet was.

He was a friend of Lee, that came around as much as she did. He was good in conversations – he had the best digs on the neightbour affairs- but their work schedules didn’t match a lot, so she didn’t see him often. He was waiting for him outside, his face also looked wrong.

It was also strange that he didn’t enter, his friends were at the other table... today was the day they usually came together...Longshot and Smeerbee? something like that, it would be awkward to sit down and ask.

Ah, Lee was changing, he was going to take a break to go try solve the matter?

-uh oh, it didn’t look good though. He generally was amused by Jet tales and jokes, but now she was angry she had poured down Lee’s mood.

It was her nosy self- but mostly the feeling they would fight- that made her investigate.

* * *

‘Lee, we have to talk.’-he flicked nervously with the grass, clenched his teeth, and said- ‘I need answers about you, and you about me… it doesn’t have to be today, but I can’t ignore it anymore’

Jet's face was not joking around, and a lot of things passed through Zuko’s mind.

‘I will have to flee again’- was the most prominent one- ‘I’ve got the worst luck’-was the second.

‘do you think I will answer you?’

‘...I promise I will listen. And answer in turn’

Everything could go wrong.

‘...we will talk alone. Far from your friends and uncle’

that surprised Jet,

‘ you sure?...with them it would be more controlled, they can be trusted’

...they trust Jet alright, and he wanted to have this conversation with Uncle to help him.

But yes, he exhaled, it would have to be the two alone. It was a matter of the two of them alone, after all.

‘...yeah, I trust you’

, his hand trembled at that.

* * *

When they left the teashop, Jet made a sound with his lips, which meant ‘don’t follow me’, and both free-fighters were relieved to hear it.

If that tune was used, it meant Jet was in a calmer state of mind. Longshot exchanged a look with Smellerbee, that conveyed ‘but I’m curious’, and Sellerbee hid a grin.

‘Yeah, but know we will cause trouble if we go...you don’t think that Lee guy is actually...he was so nice!’

‘...’

‘ of course it matt—yeah, don’t look me like that. Fire nation, they also should be one or two good cabbages, but what’s the chance they are here?’

‘...’

‘...I hope whatever it is this guy Lee’s good, Jet seemed happy with him. Haven’t seen him so animated before they met in a while’

Longshot hand came to covers hers, and pressed down, to comfort her. They stayed like this for a moment. Then his eyes took a more playful look

‘ you want to order cake with the tea, really? You are being a glutton’

But they stayed inside, and were there when Jin came to them. She talked happily and overwhelmed them, and soon they undertood she wanted the gossip.

‘It’s not gossip, Lee’s a good guy, I like coming here so I know, I want to help’

‘Well...boss and he seem to be going out, you see. They had a fight, and it’s private. ’

‘No way!’-what a scoop!

‘...’

‘we wanted to follow, but Jet asked us to give them privacy, and know we will spend his money here.’

‘I will follow them’

‘Oi, what?’

‘don’t worry, if something happens I will tell!’

she went running after them.

‘Oi, come back, Longshot help me ‘

Longshot who wanted a teashop date -’...’

* * *

Outside, the talk was pretty heavy-handed, both sides talking about serious things.

Both close to the other, afraid to let go.

‘Yeah, I’m from the fire nation. I came here because I’m on the run, Uncle too.’

‘So you’re a traitor’

‘...no...I don’t know. I don’t agree with the officers that do all the plumbing and conquest. It’s wrong’- he looked at the sky- ‘but I also miss my home, I don’t wanna see it destroyed’

or later

‘You’re the one with most news of outside I know, do you... know anything about the avatar?’

‘...only knew him from last autumn, he could be anywhere. He helped me, that group is good’

‘...’

‘why do you want to know?’

‘...nothing. ’

* * *

So, a… a date? He and Jet, on a date.

It looked like a date, from Jin’s perspective. They were sitting on the side of the park, the firelight fountain near them, and all the lights were out so it was empty-, and they were really close to each other. Whispering to the other.

More than a fight, it seemed like they were going to slowly kiss the other, with how close their lips were.

‘...he calls this a tough talk, look at the stars on his eyes. Leader doesn't know himself at all’

‘!, you too came’

‘Yeah, what part of not following did you not get’

‘...but you two are also hiding with me behind the pillar’

‘...’

‘haha. Even I got that. Let’s keep watching’

* * *

‘that scar, when I met you, it made me think of other persons I knew with them, done by officers that went mad at them or wanted to kill them, how did you get yours?’

‘...my father did that, because I said something wrong.’

And Jet reacted to that familiar story, and more at the rest.

‘He told me I could never come back home’

His eyes there, those eyes belonged with them. It was fire, but it belonged right in his group.

Lee... was a traitor, he fought against the unfairness, he was right. Like he did try to fight the silence here, even if both were Earth.

He didn’t deserve a shitty father like that.

‘ you probably said something right, and that pissed him off’

‘Shut up...it was wrong, it was supposed to be wrong, if not, why can’t I go home?’

and Jet came closer, and slowly, signaling his actions, judging the reaction (and his own), he laced their hands together.

The surprise was better than sadness, and Jet already had his answer there.

It made his heart skip a beat

* * *

‘They’re holding hands!’

‘uh, they don’t even notice us’

‘...’

‘yeah, you said it Longshot, they’re in their own little world.’

* * *

‘...I want to go home, but maybe it’s impossible now. I need the avatar ’

‘you think that punk could help you? They helped me, but he’s a problem magnet’

‘...it’s because the spiritual influence, h-’

‘...I can’t go home either.’

‘ ..., don’t you have that forest you’re always talking about?’

‘...no. There is a forest there, but the forest that was my home is gone. The people there are gone, and even if they came back...I wouldn't be allowed to return’

‘...but that!’

‘no, it will be justified unlike you...so I think you’re better than me on that. ’

(so you can’t be that bad)

There was a silence after that, all the adrenaline seemed to calm down with it, as reaching an agreement.

Jet looked at the Lee, then at the lanterns, and said.

‘...locals say this place is beautiful lightened up, a very romantic place. Pity all the lights are off’

‘...you mean?’

‘…heh, no’-and the smile is hard to make out from his conflicted face, but it’s there on Jet lips- ‘not today, give me a little more time...but, maybe someday soon’

‘…ok, Jet, I’ll hold you to that…and I go by Zuko, when it matters’

a smile on return.

* * *

‘Ah, just kiss!’

‘wait Jin! Longshot don’t stay there, help me’

‘...’

‘haha, my nephew sure it’s growing up, ditching work to have a romantic getaway’

‘You’re here too!?’

* * *

OMAKE

Zuko, Jet, seeing everyone come from behind the pillar O-O,

Zuko ‘Stalking is contagious!’


End file.
